Paperwork is a Blessing
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Natsuki is having a hard day as Gakuenchou, and Juliet comes in to help. Written with pokemoneg and re-uploaded.


**Paperwork Is A Blessing.**

* * *

><p>Spinning in her chair slowly, Natsuki stopped once the back of her large seat hit the desk and she stared out of her large windows, enjoying the rays of sunlight hitting her face. She stood, coming around to rest against the front of her desk and stretched.<p>

There was a demanding knock on the large doors to her office. Nao huffed impatiently; a large stack of white papers in her arms. She leaned against the door, letting out a sigh. "Jesus, come on..." She muttered, shifting the weight of the papers to her other arm.

Turning to her door, Natsuki made a slight grimace, hoping it wasn't Miss Maria with a student. Heading to her doors, she opened them and looked visibly relieved when she saw the flame haired Column with paperwork. "Let me take those, since they're mine anyway." The raven haired woman spoke, easing the weight of papers into her arms.

"About time, Natsuki." Nao replied, faking exhaustion as she let the woman take the papers from her. Straightening the front of her dress, Nao quirked an mischievous eyebrow at Kruger. "Bored?" She asked, leaning in towards Natsuki's face.

Leaning back slightly from Nao's face, Natsuki rolled her eyes playfully before heading to her desk to set the papers down. "Out of my mind." She answered Nao as she came back to close the heavy doors.

"I could help you with that." Nao replied, leaning back into the couch as she smirked at Natsuki's slightly surprised face. "Hey, I don't like getting doors closed in my face. So, I came in." She flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes as she continued. "And, I don't have anything else I need to do. Better to spend some time here, then get caught by Miss Maria napping in a tree."

Natsuki leaned against her desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, quirking a brow up as she tried very hard to ignore her paperwork behind her.

"Oh, well you know..." Nao trailed off, glancing at Natsuki through half closed eyes. "Whatever you like." She grinned, licking her right palm absentmindedly.

"I've been bored myself actually. No more parties in the dorms it seems." Nao moaned, sighing. "I guess that was your doing, hmm? Taking away my fun?" She smirked, licking her fingertips.

Natsuki blushed lightly, but shook her head to rid her face of its rosy color. "Whatever happens in the dorms, parties or not, is controlled by Miss Maria, actually. She's really strict about future Otome being serious about the traditions, and not lose themselves in the moment." The Gakuenchou answered, then walked to sit beside Nao on the couch.

"It is good to take a break, now and again." She spoke.

"Oh." Nao responded, slightly confused. "I thought that it'd be..." She pressed her hand to the side of her face, pouting. "Darn. I wanted to blame you. Miss Maria is no fun." The redhead smirked at Natsuki the last part. Winking, Nao leaned in to Natsuki, their faces barely inches away. She could feel Kruger's staggered breath on her face; she liked it.

Kruger leaned back only slightly, and regarded Nao. "Why would you want to blame me?" She grinned a bit wolfishly as she leaned back in, eyes on jades.

Nao made a slightly dignified face. "Well, I can't go bitching at Miss Maria. She'd out-bitch me." She made a small pout at the thought. "And, you're just more..." She leaned in, kissing Natsuki lightly on the lips. "Understanding." Nao finished as she pulled away from the kiss.

Unconsciously, the Gakuenchou's tongue came out to lick along her lips, and she hummed softly. "Mm, strawberry." She murmured, looking to Nao with a quirked eyebrow.

Nao replied with a knowing wink. "What else did you think? Cherry?" She scoffed at the thought of cherry flavored lip balm, then at the thought of cherries. She placed a hand on Kruger's knee, maintaining her balance as she leaned in again.

Threading a hand into Nao's short red hair, Natsuki met her half-way and kissed the girl's lips softly, eyes closing.

Nao purred, climbing onto Kruger's lap as she kissed back. She brought her arms up and draped them over the other woman's shoulders.

Smirking into the kiss, Natsuki moved her lips a bit faster against Nao's as she brought her hands to the girl's hips, pressing Nao down further onto her lap and snaking her tongue out to taste her lips.

Nao moaned, her face flushed slightly. She slid her hands up Kruger's neck and into her hair, stroking the long strands. She nuzzled her face into Natsuki's neck, licking at the cool skin as she exhaled heavily.

"Mmmm. Damn, I need this." She mumbled, moving her right hand up to caress the Gakuenchou's cheek.

Natsuki smirked a little, leaning into the hand on her cheek. Her hands splayed onto the girl's back, pushing her closer as the raven haired woman purred into Nao's ear.

Nao let out a content sigh, pleased with the feeling of a hand on her back. "I guess you were right, I am like a cat." She murmured, licking Natsuki's ear slowly as she straddled her a bit more, pushing her chest into Kruger's.

Giving a soft moan at the attention to her ear, Natsuki bit her lip lightly as she arched into Nao's chest. "I wonder if you're just as flexible as them." She teased, a hand going to the girl's thigh.

Nao growled in response, biting down lightly on Kruger's ear. Her body shivered with anticipation; the cool hand felt so good on her thigh. "Oh, maybe you should find out then, hmm?" She purred into Natsuki's ear, licking it again. She reached up with one hand, undoing the top button of her dress.

"I think I will." Natsuki spoke softly, mouth moving past Nao's hand and kissing the exposed skin after the button was undone. Sliding her hand up Nao's thigh under the dress, the raven haired woman purred at the feel of the creamy bare skin.

"Mhm." Nao replied, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Kruger's hands on her skin. "I guess so." She moaned, licking at Natsuki's jaw while pushing the blue coat off the blunette's shoulders. She pressed her palm on the exposed shoulder, sliding down towards the strapless vest-top. She pulled down the zipper slightly, just enough to get her hand in, and stroked the underside of the breast.

Natsuki moaned lightly, her hand gripping onto Nao's thigh under the girl's dress. She nibbled the exposed skin of Nao's neck as her other hand slid up to push the dress down to the younger girl's shoulders, nibbling down to the top of her breasts.

Nao let out a sharp gasp, before tilting her head back, a smug grin on her face. She placed her thumb over Kruger's nipple and rubbed slightly. She reached down with her other hand, finding a pair of pants blocking her way.

"Damn, I know you wear the pants in relationships, but seriously? It makes this so much harder." Nao grumbled, wiggling her hand into the pants. Her fingers found what they were looking for and rubbed on the slit slowly.

"Gods..." Natsuki murmured into Nao's skin as she arched into the girl's hand. "Don't blame my pants for your-" Her breath hitched as she was cut off, and she spread her legs a bit. "Your laziness." She finished, bringing her hand to push Nao's dress down further, revealing her chest and letting the material pool at her waist.

"Ha." Nao laughed. "My laziness?" She leaned over and kissed Natsuki roughly, letting their bare chests touch. She slid the thin fabric of the panties to the side and slid one finger into Kruger, rubbing her clit with her palm.

Natsuki moaned into the kiss, her hand coming around to Nao's back and clutching her dress, ripping it slightly as her other hand continued up the girl's leg and reaching her hip. Breaking away, she brought her hand from Nao's back to the girl's hair, clutching tight and bringing her to eye level. "Either take that dress off or I will rip it off." She spoke, voice huskier.

Nao grinned evilly at Natsuki, lowering her eyelids. "Is that so? Eh." She shrugged, leaning back, pulling the dress up and over her head. She tossed it to the side, leaning over again to take Kruger's mouth with her own, hungrily. She rubbed more forcefully with her palm, thrusting with her finger, sliding it roughly along Natsuki's inner walls.

Bucking her hips with Nao's thrusts, Natsuki moaned as she kissed the younger girl heatedly, her tongue forcing its way past her lips and stroking Nao's. Her hand tightened in the girl's flaming hair and pushed their mouths together more forcefully as her other hand ripped Nao's panties off the girl.

Grabbing the back of Natsuki's head, Nao moaned into the kiss; shivering as the air hit her wet lower lips. She slid another finger in, beside the soaked one already there, and continued with her thrusts, with more power and deeper than before.

Moaning, Natsuki separated from the kiss and nibbled down to Nao's breasts, suckling on her nipple as she entered the girl with two fingers, the tight heat of her core making the raven haired Column moan again as she bucked her hips onto Nao's fingers.

Groaning with pleasure, Nao gasped at the air as she felt Natsuki enter her. "Nhnnn." She moaned, thrusting faster with her fingers in response, taking the swollen nub between the knuckles of her thumb and index finger and twisting slightly. Unable to take the feeling of Natsuki's lips on her breast, Nao let out a guttural groan of ecstasy.

Natsuki let out a high pitched moan at Nao's actions, and ground up into the girl. Suckling harder, she thrust deep into the younger girl while her free hand came up to knead the breast she was suckling. "Like this, do you?" She breathed when she parted from Nao's nipple, taking it lightly between her teeth to bite gently.

Nao growled at the tease, arching her back in response. "Oh, don't you-" Her words stuck in her throat; bucking her head back while releasing a ecstatic moan at the light bite. She twisted the nub a bit more, rubbing slightly. Curling her fingers back as she continued to thrust into Natsuki, Nao closed her eyes, unable to focus on sight, only touch.

Natsuki let her head fall onto the back of the couch in a shaky moan as she clenched her eyes shut. Her hand kept on kneading Nao's breast, and soon her mouth was back at the erect nipple, kissing, licking and biting gently. Grinding up into the younger girl again, she thrust her fingers deeper as she rode Nao's.

Nao's breath turned ragged; biting on her bottom lip as she felt Kruger's lips on her breast again. She groaned, before crying out when she felt herself start to climax. "Oh, god damnit..." She moaned out, thrusting faster into Natsuki, pinching with her knuckles on the swollen nub. Feeling the hot liquid run down her fingers, Nao smirked. "And you, like this. Hmm?" Nao threw back her head as she came; moaning loudly.

Breaking off of Nao's nipple, Natsuki rested her head in the valley between the younger girl's breasts as she felt the gush of juices pouring over her drenched hand. She kept her thrusts up to help Nao ride out her orgasm as she continued to ride the girl's fingers, moaning as the flame haired Column pinched her, her own fluids spilling out when she tossed her head back onto the couch, arching up into Nao as she came.

Nao gasped, tilting her head down, moaning into the blue hair. "Ahhhh..." Gripping Natsuki's shoulder to steady herself as she came down off her high; thrusting deeply into Kruger as the hot liquid flowed over her entire hand. "Heh, I guess I'll have to clean up now..." Nao whispered into Natsuki's hair with a evil grin, leaning down more to gingerly bite the top of her ear.

At the bite, Natsuki gave a small moan as she relaxed back into the couch. Chuckling lightly, she spoke, her voice husky. "If you're a good girl, you'll clean. Then again, you'll clean either way, hm?" She smirked and leaned her face against Nao's neck.

Nao opened her eyes, licking her lips, she sneered. "Of course, that's what I planned to do." Winking, she pulled her hand out of Kruger and brought it up to her lips. Licking from her palm to her fingertips, Nao kept her eyes, half lidded, on Kruger's flushed face. "Hmm..." She murmured, licking her bottom lip. She leaned over, placing the still wet hand near Natsuki's mouth. "You're missing out."

Natsuki licked her own lips, looking deep into Nao's dark jade eyes. She trailed her eyes to the girl's hand by her mouth, and smirked as she snaked her tongue out to lick the flame haired girl's palm slowly.

"Ha..." Nao moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the warm tongue on her palm. Natsuki smirked as she sat up straight on the couch, her fingers still deep inside of Nao. "Moan for me, Juliet." She spoke, before she snaked her tongue up the girl's palm and through her fingers.

Nao watched with clouded eyes as Kruger licked her hand, taking her other hand and running it through her ruffled red hair. Smirking, she bit her bottom lip. "Hn..." Breathing deeply, Nao ground her hips onto Natsuki's fingers, letting out a deep throaty moan of pleasure.

"Mm." Natsuki murmured as she continued to lick Nao's hand, her deft tongue delicately licking the length of the girl's fingers. Her other hand twitched as Nao ground onto her fingers, and she gave a rough grind back.

Moaning with delight, Nao brought the hand in her hair down, grabbing Kruger's breast, thumb placed on the nipple. She rubbed slowly with her thumb, her body shaking from the pleasure she felt from the fingers inside of her. "Ha..." She let out a groan as Natsuki's warm tongue flicked over her hand.

Pushing into Nao faster, Natsuki kissed the girl's palm as she ground up into her. "Come for me again, little Juliet." She spoke, voice husky and eyes dark.

"Oh, damnit." Nao mumbled, biting her lip as she rocked her hips on Kruger's fingers. "You don't even-" She was cut off as a wave of pleasure hit her. Crying out, Nao rubbed her thumb faster as she felt herself release. She moaned loudly, calling out Kruger's name.

"I don't even what, my dear Juliet?" Natsuki smirked as she pulled her fingers from the girl, licking her clean. Sliding down the couch, the Gakuenchou lifted Nao's hips until her face was below the girl's heat, tongue out to catch the dripping droplets of juices before she covered the younger girl with her mouth.

Nao let out a low moan, mumbling through her heavy breaths. "You-You don't even take..." She gasped. "-take a break!" She finished, groaning out the last few words, her eyes clamped shut as she felt the warm tongue lap up her juices. She brought her hands up to her hair, weaving them through the red locks, grabbing here and there as her excitement rose.

Natsuki began to suckle, before pulling her head to look at Nao. "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop now?" She teased, smiling lazily up at the younger girl.

Nao's eyes widened at the thought. "No, no. Don't." She crooned, stroking Kruger's hair with her hands. "I like it." She said, winking deviously at Kruger.

"Good little Juliet." Natsuki nodded slightly to her before burying her face back into the girl's core, snaking her tongue in and swirling it around.

Releasing a slow moan, Nao let her head fall back. "Mm." She murmured through closed lips, stroking Kruger's hair with her hands. "Ah!"

Bobbing her head up and down, Natsuki's tongue thrust in and out of Nao, the older woman's eyes closed as she moaned into the younger girl, Nao's juices falling into her open mouth and onto her tongue.

Sighing contentedly, the red haired woman played with the long blue hair absentmindedly, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of Kruger's tongue.

Gripping Nao's legs tighter, Natsuki sped her thrusting tongue faster, rubbing the girl's clit with the tip of her nose.

Nao's eyes shot open, her mouth gaping at the air in an silent moan. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, her eyes squeezed shut. Finally, her voice came back as she cried out. "Aah!" Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Nao grabbed at Kruger's hair, making fists, then releasing them.

Chuckling into the girl and sending vibrations through her, Natsuki delved her tongue deeper and moved it all around. Her mouth engulfed the younger girl's heat as she penetrated Nao even more with her tongue.

Nao screamed out, her whole body shaking as she came. "Oh my god!" She groaned, feeling her own hot liquid slide down the sides of her legs.

Drinking in the juices as she pulled her tongue out, with a little difficulty as Nao had clenched around it, Natsuki cleaned and licked the girl's legs as she swallowed every last drop before straightening up on the couch, her back against it and facing Nao with a lazy smirk.

"Damnit." Nao sighed, falling into Natsuki's chest, wrapping her arms around Kruger's neck and placing her head on her shoulder. "I thought I could've lasted a bit longer." Sighing again, she kissed the sweaty cool skin of the older woman's neck. She closed her eyes, exhausted.

"There's always later, or tonight." Natsuki spoke with a grin, holding onto Nao and feeling her heated skin.

Nao huffed. "Oh you, and your damn endurance." She brought up a hand to Kruger's face, tilting it towards her own. Leaning up with closed eyes, Nao kissed Natsuki softly, too tired to do much else. Leaning back into the strong shoulder, Nao mumbled. "Practicing with Shizuru-onee-sama I guess."

"Don't be jealous." Natsuki cooed into Nao's ear, kissing it softly. She enveloped the younger girl in a fuller hug, pressing their bodies flush together.

"I'm not jealous." Nao replied with a mischievous grin, hugging back. "Then what are you, other than my sex kitten?" Natsuki smirked, giving a small grind up into the younger girl.

Nao responded with a loud purr, rubbing her face into Kruger's neck, grinding back. "I'm your favorite sex kitten." She said, kissing and licking at Natsuki's neck.

"Mm, damn right you are." Natsuki murmured, grinding again and gently biting the tip of Nao's ear.

"Grr." Nao growled playfully, grinding back. Smirking, Natsuki slid Nao onto the couch beside her on her back and laid between her legs, grinding rougher.

"Meow." Nao chuckled, her face heating up. She licked Natsuki's nose before leaning up to kiss her heatedly on the mouth, grinding back ecclesiastically.

Breaking from the kiss, but keeping the rough grind in motion, Natsuki smirked down at Nao. "That blush almost matches your hair." She spoke.

Nao raised an eyebrow at Natsuki. "Oh really? I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Laughing, she took the older woman's mouth again, hungrily.

Heatedly kissing back, Natsuki kept grinding. "It's a compliment." She spoke, breaking from the kiss briefly and diving back in.

"Mmmm..." Nao responded, grinding her hips. She kissed back, her tongue flicking over Natsuki's lips, asking for entrance.

Opening her mouth, Natsuki took Nao's tongue and suckled as she ground into the girl's naked body.

Nao moaned into Natsuki's mouth, grinding her hips against Kruger's. "God, you're hot." Natsuki spoke once she broke the kiss, licking down the younger girl's body.

"Hot as in sexy, or hot as in temperature?" Nao whispered, sighing as Kruger's warm tongue ran over her skin.

"Hot as in damn, I would go through anything to make sure your body remains flawless." Natsuki answered, trailing her tongue down Nao's chest.

"Ah." Nao murmured, stroking Natsuki's hair with her hand. "That's nice to know." She smirked, reaching over Kruger's body and her fingers found what the were looking for. "Damn, wet aren't you?" Nao muttered, grinning widely and she stuck a finger into Natsuki.

Moaning lightly, Natsuki grinned up at Nao as she rolled her hips backwards onto the girl's finger.

Nao grinned back at Natsuki, pulling her finger out and licking it seductively.

Natsuki smirked as she watched the flame haired column lick her finger, and dipped her head to kiss the girl's breast.

Purring at Kruger's lips on her breast, Nao arched her back, sighing loudly. "Damnit Natsuki. What's up with you? You're so into this." Nao mumbled, panting. "Is today something I forgot about? Your birthday?"

Reaching down with her hand, she felt for her own wetness, sliding her fingers over her clit; her body quivering then violently shuddering in ecstasy.

"I'll tell you when I'm...less busy." Natsuki smirked up at Nao, then looked down to watch the younger girl play with herself. "Mm. A show." She smirked lazily, crawling backwards and kneeling on the floor, watching intently.

Smirking back at Natsuki, Nao leaned back and let her hands slide over herself; slicked with her own fluids, they left trails along the insides of her thighs as she moved her fingers. Moaning slightly, Nao responded. "Heh, you can join in anytime you like." She closed her eyes as she slid two fingers wordlessly into her heat, groaning shakily.

Licking her lips, Natsuki's eyes darkened further as she moved her face closer to the younger girl's sex, taking a small lick around the fingers as she inhaled deeply. "Such a sexy girl." She murmured against Nao's lips, intimately kissing.

Nao's body shuddered, her mouth hung open, the feeling of Natsuki's hot breath was too much to handle. "Hnnnn." She cried out, sliding her free hand down Natsuki's back, scraping slightly with her nails, but not enough to break the skin.

"Oh, fuck yes." Nao muttered, her breathing labored as she thrust into herself, her juices running down the sides of her legs.

Kissing softly again, Natsuki backed away to lick the juices up from Nao's inner thighs. "Such language." She grinned. "I might have to punish you for that."

Coming close once again to the younger girl's heat, Natsuki licked through Nao's fingers and delved her tongue in.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Natsuki..." Nao mumbled through stuttered breaths. She moaned loudly, clenching fistfuls of the dark blue hair. "I couldn't help it-ah!" Squeezing her eyes shut at the feeling of Kruger's warm tongue inside of her, Nao moaned loudly; her mouth wide open.

Nibbling onto Nao's fingers, Natsuki pulled back again, gathering her tongue into her mouth and tasting the younger girl. "Let's see, how should Gakuenchou punish you, little girl?" She asked with a wide smirk.

Nao let out a low moan and a whimper. "Perhaps something nice?" She replied, her features curving up into an evil smirk. "Or...Whatever you like. But you still haven't told me what today is." Stretching her body languidly out along the couch, she pulled Natsuki's arm to motion her to lay onto of her.

"Come, show me. Tell me." She murmured, reaching up to grab Natsuki's hand and bringing it to her mouth.

Laying atop Nao, Natsuki let her hand be pulled to the younger girl's mouth. "You really want to know what today is, why it's special?" She asked, resting her head between Nao's breasts, looking up at the flame haired girl.

"I feel like an idiot, so just tell me, please." Nao said, running her fingers through the dark blue hair and stroking Natsuki's cheek with her other hand. Kissing Natsuki's hand that was on her mouth, she glanced down at Kruger's head, resting on her chest.

Chuckling, Natsuki nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you." Sliding up Nao's body, the older woman kissed the flame haired girl deeply. Moving her mouth across Nao's cheek, to her ear, Natsuki kissed the tip of it softly. "Happy Valentines Day." She whispered.

Nao's eyes opened wide as she realized. "Eh? I-I completely forgot!" She moaned, tilting her head away ashamedly. "Damnit." She face palmed before turning back to face Kruger. "Now I feel like more of an idiot." She said, laughing. She leaned up and kissed Natsuki, slowly before breaking away.

Natsuki smirked after the kiss, leaning down for another soft one before sitting up. "It's alright." She reassured, nuzzling into her hair. "I was hoping you'd come up though, so it's a good thing for all those documents-" The Gakuenchou cut herself off when she looked back to her desk, the papers towering over everything.

"...Gah." She mumbled, defeated as she slumped onto Nao's chest again.

Laughing, Nao pet Kruger's head. "Hm...then I'm glad I came up." She smirked. "Oh, poor you. I guess I distracted you rather than helped you. I'm sorry." She giggled profusely, then finished. "Eh, then again. I'm not sorry."

Winking at Kruger with a wide grin, Nao ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair and hummed.

"Tch, like I'd be sorry I missed out on this." Natsuki spoke, snuggling in between Nao's breasts and closing her eyes.

"Hm." Nao murmured, smiling down at Natsuki. "I'm glad you didn't." She twirled the long blue hair between her fingers before laying her hands down on top of Natsuki's head and shoulder. "Happy Valentines Day, Natsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I uploaded it again. Written with pokemoneg.<strong>


End file.
